Skulker
Skulker is one of the villains that Danny encountered in the TV show Danny Phantom. He is the predator ghost hunter who hunts down rare and unique things, and sets his sights eventually on Danny. Skulker is a small ghost blob who wears a large battle suit. He is voiced by Mathew St. Patrick until "Life Lessons", where from then on he is then voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson. Appearance/History Personality A rather confident ghost, Skulker is persistent and determined in his quest to hunt down rare ghosts for his growing collection, one of which being Danny himself. Because of that, Skulker has become one of Danny's frequent enemies. Knowledgeable in the ways of the hunt and often blunt (he has a habit of calling Danny "whelp" or "ghost child"), Skulker at rare times has a bit of a lighthearted side (enjoying Danny's compliment on his new weapon in "Bitter Reunions" for example), and should the issue ever arises, he easily teams up with Danny to fight together, usually on a much bigger threat. He also seems to possess good leadership qualities, having rounded up numerous ghosts many times throughout the series. Skulker's Powers Skulker has ghost powers (invisibility, flight, intagibility, and overshadowing). As evidenced in Micro-Management, however, he doesn't really rely on them, preferring instead to use the various weaponry embedded in his suit, however he is shown to go invisible and intangible a lot, and even though he can fly he uses a jet pack on his suit. His one weakness is that he is just a tiny ghost with a squeeky voice in a robotic suit. The suit itself is also easy to hack into by means of devices like PDAs, and when the suit is compromised, like in "One of a Kind" or "Micro Management", Skulker is left helpless. Relationships Danny Phantom He sees Danny as nothing more than an animal that needs to be hunted down. Skulker is determined to eventually kill Danny and put his pelt on the foot of his bed. Despite the fact the two hate each other, they are often forced to work together when a much bigger threat comes up. This has caused Skulker to also view Danny as a rival. Due to the hunter's persistent nature it is likely he won't rest until he wins the hunt. Vlad Masters/Plasmius Skulker's relationship with the other half ghost is less strained than with Danny. Rather than hunt him, he acts as a frequent hired helper; he works for Vlad who in exchange rewards him, possibly with cash and/or some other item(s). Ember McLain In "Girls' Night Out", it was revealed that the two were dating. Skulker's relationship with Ember is not very stable, since she often insulted his ghost hunting skills. He does show some level of love towards her, working hard to try and hunt Danny down in order to impress her. Although dating, the two hardly interacted in previous episodes and they weren't seen together in "Girls Night Out". Technus In the alternative future Skulker and Technus became one ghost with the name Skultech 9.9. Despite them being stronger together, they have problems cooperating with one another and don't seem to realize this as disadvantage. Box Ghost Skulker has no respect towards him, having used him twice as bait, clearly viewing him as an annoyance. Though the tables were turned at one point when The Box Ghost gets payback in "Boxed Up Fury"). Sidney Pointdexter The nerdy ghost acted as the voice of reason around Skulker during the events of "Reign Storm", by trying to get him to calm down. It is shown that Skulker loaths the ghost to the point of hanging him up a wall with a crossbow. Trivia * It should be noted that Walker did not take away Skulker's battle suit in the episode "Prisoners of Love"; however it is likely he could have removed his weapons before putting him in jail since he never used them in the fight and used a weapon from a ghost cop instead. * Skulkers looks and appearance seems to be based on the Ghost Rider, The Atomic Skull, and Kraven The Hunter. His actual form when out of his suit(s) seems to be based on Slimer, the first ghost The Ghost Busters team fought. *Though this was never proved and is only speculation, some fans believe that Skulker was already dating Ember when they were human and that he was the cause of Ember's suicide; Category:Villains